1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting, more particularly, to LED light fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cylindrical light fixtures are used in the entertainment industry as visual enhancements, such as for mood lighting or for internal illumination.
Current wireless DMX512, battery powered LED fixtures are predominantly large in size, and are not designed to be looked at but are designed to illuminate other objects. Also, many of them use a proprietary control method, like a simple radio frequency or infra-red remote. In addition, most wireless LED fixtures are heavier than ten pounds, making them very difficult to suspend safely and cleanly from a tent beam or hanging grid.
No fixture currently being sold has a seamless, 360-degree lens. The Cyclone 360 from ColorMaker has a full 360 degrees of light output, but does not have a seamless lens. It also has unsightly metal and hardware which hinders its use as a light fixtures in the entertainment industry.
A number of light fixtures have only a single color and are without a way to adjust the brightness.
There are currently no light-emitting diode (LED) light fixtures for the entertainment industry that have a combination of 360-degree seamless light output, low weight, small size, battery operation, multi-color output with adjustable brightness, wireless DMX512 control, and clean appearance.